oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Primed bar
|name = Primed bar |image = |members = Yes |release = 2 October 2006 |update = Elemental Workshop II |quest = Elemental Workshop II |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 0 |low = 0 |value = 1 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = A primed elemental ingot. |weight = 1.8 }} A primed bar is an elemental metal that has undergone several processes making it receptive to magical forces formed by machines in the basement of the Elemental Workshop. They can be turned into primed mind bars. Fabrication Primed bars may be made by processing an elemental metal in the second basement level of the Elemental Workshop. There are two levers that operate the claw: the west one lowers and raises the claw while the east one rotates it 180 degrees. Dunk the bar into the lava *Operate ("pull") the east lever at the southern part of the room to rotate the crane and claw. *Position the crane and claw over the jig cart. (Note: If the crane and claw is already positioned over the jig cart, then skip down to the next step, and just put the elemental metal on.) *Place the elemental metal on the jig cart underneath the purple claw by "using" the elemental metal on the jig cart. *Operate the west lever once to lower the purple claw. *Operate the west lever a second time to grasp and pick up the bar. *Operate the east lever to rotate the crane so that the purple claw and your bar are over the molten lava. *Operate the west lever to dip the bar into the lava. *Operate the west lever again to pull the bar out of the lava. *Operate the east lever to bring the purple claw and the golden, hot bar back around and above the jig cart. *Operate the west lever to drop the bar back onto the jig cart. *Operate the west lever again to raise the purple claw. Move the jig cart to the press *Pull the central lever in the middle of the room (the jig cart operating lever) that is just underneath the yellow sign with the cart symbol on it to send the jig cart and the bar to the next station. *Pull the westernmost lever directly next to the press (right clicking on it yields "An old lever") on the west side of the room to flatten the bar. Move the jig cart to the water tank *Return to the lever in the middle of the room (the jig cart operating lever) that is just underneath the yellow sign with the cart symbol on it. *Pull the jig cart operating lever again to send the cart onward to the next station. *The cart stops in front of a water tank. Submerging the bar in the water *The flattened bar must be submerged in order to cool it. There are 4 controls: **"An old lever" - opens and closes the door to the tank next to where the flattened bar has stopped. **The "Corkscrew lever" - extends and retracts a track that moves the jig into and out of the cooling chamber. **A "Water valve" to the west and east - respectively, the west one turns the flow of water on and off, and the east one opens and closes the drain. *If there is any water in the chamber, make sure the west valve is closed; then, open and close the east valve. *Pull the lever to open the door. *Turn the corkscrew lever twice to pick up the flattened bar with the jig cart and move them into the water tank. *Pull the lever to close the door. *Open and close the valve to the west to flood the chamber. *Open and close the valve to the east to drain the chamber. *Pull the lever to open the door. *Turn the corkscrew lever twice to move flattened bar with the jig cart back to the conveyor. *Pull the lever to close the door. The final station *Pull the jig cart operator lever until the bar reaches the fan station. *Pull the easternmost lever adjacent to the last station to start the fan. The messages: "The fan starts to blow" then "The machine starts rumbling" should pop up. *Click through the messages telling you that the machine turns on, and then pull the lever once more to turn off the fan and display that "The machine grinds to a standstill". *Once the fan rumbles to a halt, pull the jig cart operating lever in the centre of the room. This brings the jig cart and the white bar back to the start. Retrieve the finished primed bar by selecting "take from the jig cart". Congratulations, you are successful! Assuming one starts with ideal conditions (the tank is empty and the left and right valves are both closed) and one pulls the lever for the cooling tank while waiting for the cart to go to the press and then turns the fan on and off while the cart is moving to the fan, it then takes approximately 2 minutes and 5 seconds to turn one elemental metal into a primed bar if one does it station for station waiting for the cart, which takes approximately 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Trivia *The creation of the primed bar requires all the four elements. An elemental metal is dipped in lava (fire), flattened by a press (earth), submerged in water (water) and is then cooled and dried using a giant fan (air).